Be My Valentine
by Akira-sun
Summary: Severus hates Valentine's day with a passion. He's never had anyone to spend it with until Harry takes a chance on the old potions master and gives him a reason to love.


Valentine's Day, in Severus' humble opinion, was a horrible idea created as a way to sell more chocolates and generate more reservations for restaurant owners. A real money maker for businesses rather than any real desire to celebrate love and all that ridiculous nonsense. February fourteenth was just another day marked on the calendar filled with teaching idiots who had no willingness to actually learn how to properly brew a potion. The decorations in the hall were nauseating and Minerva's instance on having all the drinks be a flowery pink color diminished his desire to eat breakfast completely.

"Why must I suffer so for everyone else's desire to be in love?" Severus moaned to himself. He glared at the students who dared a few stolen kisses while they though no one was watching and flirtation between potential couples grew more obvious. Severus managed a few bites of toast before a bright eyes and bushy tailed Potter joined him at the staff table.

"Another beautiful morning isn't it, Severus?" Harry asked happily. He dished out an overabundance of eggs and bacon on to his plate as usual that would only go half eaten. "Any plans for the day of love?" Severus shuddered at the reminder of his loveless life that he was trying to divest himself of.

"No, Professor Potter, I do not have any plans for the made up holiday. I would much appreciate it if you would use my last name as I have asked you for this entire school year," Severus snapped. He gulped down the only non-pink glass of pumpkin juice to be found before attempting to make a clean get away before any more questions arose out of the nosey new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher began. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a potion to start and a class to prepare for." He only made it three steps away before the voice he both dreaded and adored drew him back.

"No plans for Valentine's day? Professor Snape, not even a drink or dinner with a family member at least?" Harry asked, almost shocked. "Do you have anyone to spend time with tonight?" Severus was almost tempted to extend an offer to Harry but the mean streak inside him prevailed just a little bit longer.

"My father is dead, I despise my mother, I am an only child, and I have no spouse or significant other. My life, I find, is much simpler with fewer people in it. I would like to keep it that way, Mr. Potter," Severus retorted, doing his best not to crack. He's watched the man in front of him blossom since he was free of his obligations as the boy-who-lived. Severus had never been so desperate for the attention of another as he was for anything Harry was willing to give to him. But he was being truthful in saying life was simpler the way it was but it certainly wasn't happier for it. A cold bed and a lonely house made him a cruel man with a sorrowful heart that yearned for a small measure of warmth. The look that worked upon Harry's face showed the struggle he was having in his head as to what sort of response he was supposed to give. Turning on his heel, Severus wound through the familiar hallways of the cool dungeons. Lost in his own troubled thoughts, he didn't hear the quickly approaching footsteps coming from behind him. A firm grasp on his upper arm brought his focus back and his wand into the palm of his hand out of the habit he'd formed in his years of playing both sides in the dangerous game of war.

"No need to hex me quite yet, Professor. I only came to ask if you would be interested in being my valentine this year? I'm sure that everywhere is booked solid with reservations but I'm sure we could still find something fun to do yet!" Harry exclaimed in a rush. A delightful pink hue tinged his cheeks and neck that proclaimed his nervousness in asking. Severus stood shell shocked for a moment but the sudden flow of students distracted him for a moment. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes," Severus couldn't help but to let a small smile form as he answered the question. Harry returned the favor with a lopsided grin that was akin to adorable if Severus would ever allow the word to exist in his vocabulary. "I will be your Valentine, Harry. But don't let this fool you that we will be anything else but co-workers tomorrow!"

"You used my first name, Professor," Harry whispered into Severus' ear. He ghosted a small kiss on the Slytherin's lips before he darted away to his own classroom a few floors above. Severus brought his fingers to his lips in amazement, while a sense of warmth flooded his chest. For the first time in twenty some odd years, he finally felt a bit of the ice to thaw at the simple gesture that had been bestowed upon him.

"What in the name of Merlin have I agreed to do?" Severus asked to himself has he collected his thoughts before starting his class. "Being his Valentine better not be Skeeter's next tabloid piece or Potter won't know where body parts start disappearing off to!"

O.o.O.o.O.o

The effort to find something in his wardrobe that was warm, comfortable, and not his usual black attire proved to be a daunting task for Severus. His half-filled glass of scotch was the only thing keeping him from losing his temper and it took three glasses prior to help him to get to that point. Harry sent him a message after dinner about what he was to wear for their get together but not a word was mentioned about where they were going or what exactly they were going to do. Apparently the element of surprise was going to be needed to needed to get him to agree to go along with the evening that Severus refused to call a date. Minerva was thrilled beyond belief at his request to be off duty from hallway rounds for the night, she didn't put up a fuss about taking on the extra work herself. Through Severus was almost willing to take the rounds back as an excuse not to go on "a beautiful date with Mr. Potter" as the Headmistress put it. He wasn't sure what to call their plans for Valentine's evening but 'date' was the last word he was willing to use to describe it. The gentle knock at his door brought him back to the present rapidly. Downing the last of his drink, he met a bright faced Harry wrapped in a Gryffindor scar, a light grey wool jacket, and what looked like a Weasley traditional Christmas sweater underneath. Two pairs of white boots were slung over Harry' shoulder, he stepped inside the potions master's sparsely lived in quarters.

"I hope you don't mind using your floo connection. Mine has been on the fritz since New Year's and I don't trust it to get us in one piece to the ice rink," Harry explained easily. He pulled one pair of what Severus had only thought as boots off his shoulders and passed it to him. The ice skates were heavier than Harry made them seem, which only made Severus' concern grow.

"You are taking me ice skating? With real ice and other people around to see my clumsy attempts at staying upright?" Severus asked, concern threading his voice. Harry smiled brightly in an attempt to be reassuring that seemed to rub of a little on the older man's spirits.

"I won't be much better I'm sure, if that makes you feel any better. I thought it would be fun to make fools of ourselves together. I'll get hot chocolate for us after to warm you up, too," Harry offered with his trademark grin. Severus found himself agreeing to the silly idea of ice skating with the person he'd tried so hard to make life miserable for during his seven years of school. But under his own volition, his mind agreed to follow Harry on the endeavor anyway. He could always return to his old spiteful self tomorrow after having one small amount of fun and pleasure if things didn't go well, right? Severus offered Harry the floo powder first and quickly followed behind him one the Gryffindor cleared the fireplace. Blasted by the sudden cold, Severus was knocked for a loop as his breath was stolen right from his chest. Harry steadied the older man until he gained traction and his balance once more.

"I just hope the blades are still good enough to skate on," Harry said lightly. "I've never gotten a chance to actually use them." He eased himself on the ice with awkward footing that eased Severus' mind and nerves. Harry held out his hand and helped Severus make his way around the rink. Surprisingly, the 'dungeon bat' actually enjoyed both the experience and the company immensely once the formalities fell way with each lap.

"Of all the people you could have spent your time with, why did you ask me to be your Valentine?" Severus asked as he swirled his hot chocolate. Harry sipped at his, contemplative about his answer.

"I suppose we are both alone in the world. No family to be with so it seemed like are two of a kind," Harry offered. Severus looked skeptical at the answer but allowed it to ride. "Honestly, you seemed like you desperately needed some warmth of another person but simply were too proud to ask for it. So I thought we could give each other what we needed at the same time."

"And what is it that you are looking for, Harry?" Severus asked happily.

"To make twenty galleons off Fred and George off the bet I made with them. They doubted that I could get you to go out with me tonight." Severus looked horrified at the statement but Harry quickly back tracked. "I'm kidding! I've been lonely too since the world sees me as the guy who killed off Voldermort. I just want to be around someone who has never seen me like some trophy or pawn. Right now you are looking at me as Just Harry rather than 'The savior himself!'" Harry sighed and stuffed on hand into his coat pocket. Severus felt sympathy for hi Valentine at the losses and struggles of his young life.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts. I'll start up a fire and get a better pot of something than this crap we've got now," Severus offered. Harry perked back up at the suggestion and accepted the hand that Severus offered him.

O.o.O.o.O.o

The fire warmed the small living area rapidly which was a welcome relief to their frozen fingers and faces. Harry curled up on the edge of the musty couch with the ease of a feline, and for once, Severus didn't mind the addition in his home. The thought that Valentine's Day might not be as bad as he though crossed his mind. But only if he could spend everyone with the man next to him was a sudden realization that made Severus become awkward. It had been too long since he's allowed any other feeling other than spite, hatred, and general displeasure at his lot in life, he was utterly unsure and uncomfortable at was expected of him in matters of the heart. The uneasiness must have been obvious when Harry sat his mug down on the coffee table and stood with an exaggerated stretch of his limbs.

"It's late and I'm sure you have things to catch up on. Don't need me to keep you away from grading your essays, right?" Harry asked. He gathered his items with stiffness from his numerous falls on the ice. Severus debated on if he should object or not while watching Harry leave silently. "Thank you for spending time with me tonight, Professor."

"My name is Severus, Harry. Someone might as well use it as I sure as hell don't hear it often enough. I've got nothing but time if you would like to stay a while longer," Severus replied. He couldn't help but to smile at the brightness that seemed to fill Harry's form at the simple statement. "But you can stay only if you agree to my one condition."

"What condition is that, Severus?" Harry asked, suddenly becoming wary of the Potion Master who was suddenly very close to him. He stood a good head and shoulders over Harry and he seemed frightening for a moment.

"It's a two part deal. First, you have to be my Valentine again next year," Severus stated much to the obvious delight of Harry. "Second, I request a kiss." Harry happily obliged the man without a moment of hesitation. He leaned against Severus for support and titled his face upwards which the Slytherin met with enthusiasm. They greedily held on to each other in their desperate need to express the desire they had for each other. Severus broke away first which only elicited a low moan from Harry.

"No to the snog session with the formidable Severus Snape, got it," Harry commented which earned him a glare and a good natured sneer.

"I'm too old to be snogging anyone. Plus I don't want you go get any ideas in that thick head of yours. This is only our first date after all." Severus guided them back to the couch and Harry stretched his form against Severus. Laying his head against Severus' heart, he nodded of lightly at gentle pulse that drummed out the pattern of life that his was his newly founded significant other.


End file.
